Olympic Industries
Olympic Industries is dedicated to improving the lives of patients around the world, in every corner of the globe. Our mission statement dictates that nobody gets turned away. Our focus is not the bottom line like big insurance companies or pharmaceutical companies. Our bottom line is making quality of life a priority for those in need of medical care regardless of their financial status. My parents wouldn’t have had it any other way, and neither will I. ''--Echo Johnson during a fundraising speech in 2015. Overview of Olympic Industries Olympic Industries is a multi-national medical care business with field offices and outreach programs in every District of Paradigm City, in every state in the country, in Europe, in Asia, and in the war-torn Middle-East. Founded in 1990 by the twins Echo and Hecate Johnson, the daughters of the famous heroes Shockwave and Warpath Olympic Industries provides innovative medical technologies, pharmaceuticals, and hospice care. It conducts drug trials, provides financing for non-profit health and human service organizations, and gives substantial grants to companies conducting research. Publicly, Olympic Industries and its two founders are solid gold examples of what good can come from the world. Olympic Industries brings in billions of dollars annually, much of which is sent right back out to the community. It is a Fortune 100 company that employs nearly 300,000 people worldwide and is for all outward appearances an altruistic organization that takes great pride in its mission statement and follows it to the letter. But as with a great many things in Paradigm City, things are not what they appear. Olympic Industries makes monsters. Background To say that Echo and Hecate Johnson had a contentious relationship with their parents would be a massive understatement. The twins were born to the popular herpes Shockwave and Warpath and quickly found themselves simmering on the back burner in favor of a public whom needed their parents. As a result, both of the twins grew up resentful and combative. Hecate, at least, was able to take refuge in the arms of her father, it was evident to everyone--including Echo--that Hecate was Daddy's favorite. Hecate was bellicose with her mother, however, infused by both a resentment for Shockwave's inattentiveness and a deep-seated Electra Complex. Echo, however, was resentful of both parents, and their verbal sparring matches confounded even the best psychologists Echo was sent to. Echo Johnson grew up inside a small bubble of hate which nobody except her twin sister could penetrate. To Echo, ''every ''superhero was her parents, and she vowed to destroy them all. With her IQ of 162, Echo Johnson Harvard at the eye-popping age of 15. She had earned her PH.D in medicine and genetics as as she worked her residency she earned her Masters degrees in pharmaceutical chemistry, biology, and biochemistry. At 17 she was a licensed, practicing physician and set her sights on creating a company that could enhance the lives of the ill through medicine and technology. Creating a business plan, the twins submitted it to many organizations and private individuals for funding. Echo was stunned when her proposal was accepted by the Prime Minister of Olympus, Yoiko Hibiki. The Prime Minister offered the twins 300 million with only one caveat: the organization must, in some way, honor the independent island nation. Thus it was that the fledgling company was named Olympic Industries. The twins purchased an abandoned steel factory in Millennium City's North Hills district and set to work renovating the building. Olympic Industries first opened its doors in 2010. The very first product the company produced was a medicine called Lepoda, a clotting factor for hemophiliacs that would replace the need for frequent injections. Lepoda swept through not only America but Great Britain as well. The success of the drug put Olympic Industries on the map, vaulted the twins to the level of scientific superstars, and brought in almost 2 billion dollars in Olympic Industries first year of operation. With her reputation established and revenue constant, Dr. Echo Johnson put the second phase of her plan into operation. Both twins reached out to the criminal underworld, utilizing contacts they had learned of and come to know through their parents. The twins let it be known that for a price, a criminal could purchase, gear, equipment, agents, or even super-powers from the company. With that first outreach, three criminals responded. One was a minor gang member with the Mesa Devils, one was a simple smash and grab thief, and the third was a flunky for the Overlord Jurassic. Two of those men walked out of Olympic Industries with bona-fide superpowers (see Accelerant and Windfall), and one walked out with a sleek, skintight power suit that quickly granted him leadership in the Chromatic Dragons (see Father Basilisk). Once it became known that Olympic Industries could create super-criminals for a fee, crime figures came in droves. Olympic Industries had finally opened for business indeed, and God help any superheroes who decided to meddle. Olympic Industries Today The detractors of OI and conspiracy theorists all like to accuse the organization of every manner of crimes against humanity. They say that OI is really one massive and complex criminal organization, with Echo and Hecate Johnson sitting at the very center of the Moriaritian web. Olympic Industries is responsible for assassinations of whistle blowers and Heads of State. OI provides chemical and biological weapons to tyrannical dictators of Third World countries. They even actually create meta-humans, arm those new meta-humans with agents and technology, and send them out into the world to make havoc. Someday, the theorists say with shaking fists, the truth about Olympic Industries will come out. Those detractors and theorists are 100% correct. Olympic Industries does, indeed, execute the crimes it is accused of and more. Olympic Industries is a powerhouse of criminal activity; creating a lot of headaches for Heroes Unlimited and other supers. Evidence of criminal activity is nearly impossible to find and OI has eluded criminal charges on countless occasions. The army of lawyers employed by and on retainer for the Twins and their empire seems inexhaustible but among law enforcement hope remains high that sooner or later one of the Twins or their employees will slip up and Olympic Industries will be wholly exposed for the evil that it is. Echo Johnson, CEO of Olympic Industries With her stunning California good looks, her charm, and her charisma Echo Johnson can and does turn heads in every social event she attends. She is a wonderful oratory and speaker. She is extremely altruistic, giving away millions annually to various charitable organizations and striving tirelessly to end hunger and homelessness in the Paradigm City she calls home. Recently she has entered the arena of politics and is working her way to the California State Senate and beyond. After all, what better way to rule the world than to become the President of the United States? Echo Johnson's social butterfly facade hides a soul that is as black as pitch and a heart that bleeds hatred. She does, sincerely, care for the ill and disenfranchised; not everything Olympic Industries does is for criminal purposes. But Echo's ulterior motive is to simply destroy superheroes in any way she can: as a scientist, as a doctor, as and elected official; it's all the same to her. Echo Johnson is a genetic mutant capable of directing all five of her senses to any point on Earth she concentrates on. She can watch private interludes, hear whispered conversations, and bring every sense she possesses into that area she is concentrating on. She is able to expand her awareness even into other dimensions and various points in time. When utilizing her power she is also able to speak normally; those in the area where her senses are focused will be able to hear her voice. Likewise, she has learned to avoid detection by mentalists and psychics by placing her senses into a nearby animal such as cats, dogs, and birds. Of course, being Echo Johnson: rich, gorgeous, and famous does have its drawbacks. She is frequently stalked by admirers, and targeted by conspiracy theorists seeking to find proof of Olympic Industries' crimes. She is a black belt in both Tae Kwon Do and Judo and carries a licensed .45 SCP Taurus for personal protection. Hecate Johnson, CFO of Olympic Industries Unlike her identical twin sister, Hecate Johnson doesn't pay much attention to the criminal side of Olympic Industries. As the company's CFO she concerns herself with the financial side of the business. When not in her office number crunching Hecate Johnson is the queen of jet-setters. She travels frequently, and almost never for business. As a result Hecate Johnson is intimately familiar with all of the capital cities of The United Kingdom, Europe, and Asia. She too is a recognized genius with an IQ of 145 but her intelligence is focused on numbers and languages. She is a lightning calculator with an eidetic memory and speaks a multitude of languages: Her native English, Japanese, French, Russian, Polish, Spanish, German, Italian, Greek, Swedish, Finnish, and Portugese. She demands only the finest things in life: Tailor-made clothing, the finest food, the most elegant wines and liquors. In short, she's a snob. Hecate Johnson is also a genetic mutant with the ability to absorb energy of all kinds and perform a number of feats with this energy. For the most part she will simply genetically process it, amplifying her physical strength and durability exponentially. IE, one energy blast doubles her strength and damage resistance, two blasts quadruple her physical strength and durability, etc. So far, there seems to be no upper limit to the amount of energy she can absorb how how strong and tough she can get. Additionally, Hecate can choose to release that absorbed energy in a variety of ways. She can produce long range blasts, emit the energy is an explosive circle around herself, or discharge it through walls or the ground to strike enemies that may be concealed. She can also focus the energy around both fists to add tremendous impact to her strikes. Hecate is a black belt in Shotokan karate and is something of an idol in the martial arts world. As a teenager she did several martial arts tournaments and won them because of her mutant power. Because her energy absorbtion doesn't produce any visible effects, the officials and competitors of these tournaments had no idea they were facing anything but raw skill and talent. Even though Hecate hasn't performed a tournament in two years she is still admired in the martial arts community. She has been invited several times to perform in televised MMA competitions...and she's also been approached by Playboy as a centerfold...but so far has politely declined such invitations. The Management of Olympic Industries The four managers of the various departments within Olympic Industries do more than just manage their employees and produce reports. They are, in fact, either close personal friends of the twins or have performed some duty for the company that is well above and beyond their job requirements. As a result, four of these individuals have been given superpowers by Olympic Industries metahuman program. This has of course resulted in a deeper loyalty for the twins and the company, so much so that they have sworn to use their powers to help defend their bosses or the company. '''Janet Opperhill, Human Resources' The managing director of Olympic Industries human resources department is a pleasant and plump, red-faced and copper haired woman of sixty. She is always pleasant helpful, so much so that often she will plant herself in the reception area in order to greet visitors and executives attending meetings. Janet is a powerful telepath, capable of sifting through the thoughts, memories, emotions, and motives of anyone she locks her eyes on. She uses her power to scan employees for those hiding criminal desires that could be exploited or hidden superpowers that could be conscripted into service for the company. She also uses this power to pick apart the thoughts of superheroes or law enforcement agents so that she can send up a warning up the chain of command if necessary. Janet's power is translucent, meaning that her telepathic mastery is undetectable by other mentalists or those capable of sensing when mental powers are in use. John Capellio, General Manager The general managing director of all of the collective departments in Olympic Industries, Capellio is in charge of ensuring daily quotas are met, fielding complaints and concerns from employees and vendors alike, and distributing instructions from the higher ups to all of the departments. His special genetic modification transforms him into Death's Head: Eight feet of bristling green muscle masses topped by a skull-like face. Arcing up from the small of his back is a segmented scorpion-like tail. In Death's Head shape Capiello is capable of lifting and carrying fifty tons and durable enough to withstand medium strength firepower. But his tail is his most dangerous component. Thick as a log the tail can deliver devastating swats and whacks. The stinger at the tip can punch through 2 inches of steel and delivers a neurotoxin that is fatal to a narmal human within fifteen seconds. Henry 'Hank' Flores, Customer Service Manager Flores takes care of the customer service department, ensuring that all questions and comments put forth to the company are handled promptly and politely by the huge customer support team. Like Death's Head, Flores undergoes a transformation when he utilizes his powers.As the Olympic industries operations manager, Fiona Macintosh keeps the entire company running smoothly. She helps with paycheques, provides supplies and maintenance calls when needed, and fields concerns from the department leads. She has been Echo's best friend since the girls were six and as a result has been blessed with the greatest amount of genetic tinkering. Fiona is an honest to goodness werewolf. At any given time she can instantly transform into a seven foot tower of snarling maw, bristling fur, and hooked claws. Her sense of sight allows her night vision and infrared vision, her sense of smell so acute she can track one scent out of millions through the city. She can run fast enough to keep up with the rig of an eighteen wheeler, and both her claws and teeth can red solid steel. Fiona's healing factor regardless of what shape she is wearing is so incredibly enhanced that her immune system vaporizes dise4ases, poisons, toxins, and radiation before the negative effects can even settle in. Bullet wounds heal in less than a full minute whist stabs, bumps, and bruises are healed almost instantly. Interestingly enough, pure silver interrupts her healing process. Echo is still working on finding out why this side effect occurred and how to resolve it but for the present time being Fiona can be killed by a silver bullet as quickly and fatally as a normal gunshot to the heart. She is also susceptible to magic; any kind of magic offense will work normally on and against her. To continue, please click this link: Olympic Industries Page 2 Category:Crime Category:Organizations